Feats (D
This is a list of homebrewn feats. Training See Gaining new Feats for special rules on how to acquire feats. Because of the sheer amount of feats there are across the books, it's sheer impossible to make a list of which one need a trainer and which one don't and whatnot. Practice can also be trainer. A trainer can also be a book. If a class recieves a bonus feat due to their class progression, they do not need to train it. It's part of their expanding skill in the class. Here's a general rule: Proficiency feats (Weapons, Armours): Need practice. Stats improvement feats (+2 on Reflex, +2 on Escape Artists etc.): Need practice. Fighting skills feats (Point Blank Shot, Monkey Grip etc.): Need practice. Class skill improvements (Extra Smiting, Lingering Song): Need practice. Metamagic: Need trainer. Magical feats (Everything that's related to magic): Need trainer. Creation feats: Need trainer. This is essentially more of guide than a clear cut set of rules. Character Flaws A player may select up to two flaws when creating a character. After 1st level, a character cannot take on additional flaws unless the DM specifically allows it (for examples of times when doing this might be appropriate, see Character Traits, above). Each flaw a player selects entitles his character to a bonus feat. In other words, when you create a character, if you select two flaws, you can also take two bonus feats beyond those your character would be normally entitled to. New Feats This section covers feats that are introduced with Night's Edge. Gunsmithing Gives the ability to craft, tinker and interact with everything related to black powder. (See Firearms) Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Firearms) General Benefit You make attack rolls with the weapon normally. Normal A character who uses a weapon with which he or she is not proficient takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls. Bayonet Charge General Prerequisite Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Firearms) Benefit When using the charge action with a loaded gun mounted with a bayonet, the character can fire the weapon at point blank range and make a charge attack with the bayonet, provided that he is able to reach his opponent with his charging movement. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Both attacks must target the same opponent. Skilful Reload General You can reload a firearm more securely than normal. Prerequisite Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Firearms), Benefit +2 bonus on Craft(Firearms) checks to reload a weapon. Rapid Reload, FirearmGeneral You can reload a firearm more quickly than normal. Prerequisite Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Firearms), Craft(Firearms) 15 Benefit The time required for you to reload your firearm is reduced to a standard action and quick reload takes a move action. Reloading a weapon still provokes an attack of opportunity. Normal A character without this feat needs a full round action to reload a firearm or a movement action case of rapid reload. Careful Shot General Prerequisite Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Firearms), Benefit If you have a loaded gun, you can spend a full-round action to carefully aim at your target and pick a weak spot. At the beginning of your next turn you can fire your gun or you can spend another full-round action aiming. You can aim up to half your current level in turns. For each round you have spend aiming you get a +2 bonus on attack rolls and a -1 reduction on the threat range and +20 to the effective range increment. Example Harlon a 8th level Gunner carefully aims for 3 rounds (to his possible maximum of 4). This means his next attack roll get's a bonus of 6 and his threat range is 17-20 and his first range increment is 180 ft. Group Subdual General While working with other trained combatants, the character can more easily subdue an enemy. Benefit If you and one or more of your allies with this feat are attacking the same target and inflicting only non-lethal damage, you get one extra attack per round. The attack is at your highest base attack bonus, but each attack you make during that round can only inflict non-lethal damage. At least two attackers with the Group Subdual feat must be using the full attack action to gain this feat’s benefit. Craft Magic Tile Creation You can create Magic Tiles which mimic spells. Prerequisite: Craft (Runemagic) 5, Benefit: You can create a Magic Tiles of any 4th-level or lower spell you know of (either in form of a scroll or a kind of spellbook or if you're a spellcaster on your spelllist). Inscribing a Magic Tile takes one day. When you inscribe a tile, you set the caster level, which must be sufficient to cast the spell in question and less than including 6. The base price of a Magic Tile is its spell level x its caster level x 50 gp. (A 0- level spell counts as 1 /2 level.). To inscribe a Magic Tile, you must use up raw materials costing one half this base price. When you create a Magic Tile, you make any choices that you would normally make when casting the spell. Whoever is touching the tile when it is being broken is the target of the spell. Any tile that stores a spell with a costly material component or an XP cost also carries a commensurate cost. In addition to the costs derived from the base price, you must expend the material component or pay the XP when creating the tile. Finally, you must succeed on a Craft (Runemagic) check. The DC for this is (base price / 10) + 5. Special: If you are a spellcaster that knows the appropriate spell, you can increase the caster level of a tile over the maximum of 4 to a maximum of your caster level. Changed Feats This section covers already existing feats that have changed in the way they are used. Brew Potion Creation You can create alchemical potions which mimic spells. Prerequisite: Craft (Alchemy) 5, Benefit: You can create a potion of any 3rd-level or lower spell you know of (either in form of a scroll or a kind of spellbook or if you're a spellcaster on your spelllist) and that targets one or more creatures. Brewing a potion takes one day. When you create a potion, you set the caster level, which must be sufficient to cast the spell in question and less than including 4. The base price of a potion is its spell level x its caster level x 50 gp. (A 0- level spell counts as 1 /2 level.). To brew a potion, you must use up raw materials costing one half this base price. When you create a potion, you make any choices that you would normally make when casting the spell. Whoever drinks the potion is the target of the spell. Any potion that stores a spell with a costly material component or an XP cost also carries a commensurate cost. In addition to the costs derived from the base price, you must expend the material component or pay the XP when creating the potion. Finally, you must succeed on a Craft (Alchemy) check. The DC for this is (base price / 10) + 5. Special: If you are a spellcaster that knows the appropriate spell, you can increase the caster level of a potion over the maximum of 3 to a maximum of your caster level. Category:D&D 3.5 Category:D&D 3.5 Homebrewn Category:D&D 3.5 Rules